Whispers In The Wind
by Mavenger
Summary: 2 years after the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder are about to begin a new adventure, one that could change them and their friends forever.


_I love you…_

Those three words were what brought them together 2 years ago. Who would have known that, she, former Terror of the Skies, would have found someone that loved her, despite her past? Cynder turned to look at Spyro's sleeping face. Everything about him was perfect. Sadly, she had to wake him. She gently nuzzled his face, trying to wake him. When it became apparent that it wasn't working, she shook him softly before sighing. "You brought this upon yourself, you lazy lug" she said softly, before shoving him off of the bed. He fell off with startled yell.

"What was that for, you crazy dragon?" Spyro asked, laughing.

"Well, maybe because of two things." she started. "One is that you have to go a meeting with the Guardians.". As she finished, a question lingered on his mind.

"And two?" he asked in his naturally curious nature.

"A secret" she responded, smiling at the disappointed look on her mate's face. "Don't worry, I'll tell you tonight." she said softly, watching him start to leave.

"Fine, but it had better be worth it. I hate being teased like this" he said on his way out. Little did he know, it would be well worth it. She walked onto the balcony of her room. Sighing, she thought back to the short few months after Malefor's defeat when they had plenty of time to each other. Now, it seemed that they rarely got to see each other, partly due to the fact that she and Spyro were the heros of the world, and everywhere they went, they were flocked by dragons wanting to meet them. At least, the first year. By the end of the year, the crowds had quieted down. Soon after that, though, Cynder and Spyro had been sucked into a few different celebrations. And now, he had meetings with the Guardians almost everyday.

Sighing again, Cynder took off towards the home of a certain white dragoness. Looking down, she saw the small groups of early riser in the streets of Warfang, headed to their various destinations. When she saw the house she was looking for, she entered a slow descent to the front door. Before she could knock though, the door swung open to reveal a white dragoness with teal colored wings and underbelly. The dragoness saw Cynder and said "Oh, Cynder!" she said in surprise before laughing and saying "You really must tell me when you are coming over, you know?"

Cynder looked at her happily "Zephira, you and I both know that thats not necessary." she said, referring to the dragoness's impeccable timing.

"You know all too well" Zephira said with a laugh. Cynder couldn't help but smile. the haughty dragoness seemed to always be able to make her laugh.

"What do you expect? It's not exactly natural to show up everywhere at the perfect moment."

Zephira giggled "It's part of being a healer, I guess. Now, why have you come all the way down here? Don't you have Spyro to attend to?" she asked.

"He is in a meeting with the Guardians again. I was hoping that you would like to spend some time with me, maybe visit Kiro."

Her face lit up even more as she nodded. "Of course I would! And Kiro probably has a dozen more scratches on him." she said brightly.

Cynder laughed at the remark. "He just likes to spend time with you" she said. She knew that with the right nudge, Kiro would happily spend all of his time with the healer.

She rolled her eyes "Right, and Sparx isn't annoying." she said sarcastically, leading the way to the dragon's house. When she knocked, a muffled "Hang on" came from inside before the door opened, revealing an Ice dragon with deep blue scales, with a cyan underbelly and wings. He looked at the two dragonesses before exclaiming "Cynder! Zephira!" as he hugged the both of them. "Good to see you!" he said, going back to his reserved self that accompanied most Ice dragons.

"Good to see you, too, Kiro" Zephira said, obviously happy to see the navy blue dragon. Cynder smiled, seeing how much they enjoyed each other's company. She looked around and noticed the crowds were getting thicker, and said "If we want to not be stuck in the crowds while we do stuff, I suggest we start now" he said with a laugh. As they walked up the street to the marketplace, Zephira went through her bag, seeing how much she had to spend, before Cynder said "Don't worry about it, I can pay. Being a savior of the world means you get showered with coins."

The white dragoness looked at her gratefully, before talking with Kiro, giving Cynder time to think. _I wonder what would of happened had I not turned back from Dark Cynder_she wondered, before shutting out the thought. Within a few minutes they had gotten to the marketplace, and Zephira split up from Cynder and Kiro. As they shopped, the crowds grew thicker and thicker, eventually they were all separated. When she next saw Zaphira, Cynder had already bought her fair share of items.

"The crowd is finally letting up." said Zephira. 'All we need to do is find Kiro."

Cynder glanced at the giant clock in the courtyard before saying "Good luck with that. I need to go find Spyro. The meeting is probably well over by now." and walked towards the Temple to see if she could find Spyro.

**A/N: It's finally out! sorry for the wait, but I just got more motivation for writing :P Mav out!**


End file.
